


Out Of Control

by aandromedaa



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Gen, Idek what this is I just really wanted to write it, Supportive Boxfam, these are all gonna be little connected short scenes lol, well shannon at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aandromedaa/pseuds/aandromedaa
Summary: No action is without a witness.





	Out Of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Ready for the long haul lads?

     Shannon narrowed her eyes as Raymond walked past her room for the third time, this time wearing a beanie and a dark sweatshirt—not exactly the kind of outfit she would expect from the guy who demanded to be presented in a giant rose every time they were sent to the plaza. She closed her magazine and silently got up to peek out into the hallway. Raymond was already at the other end, looking warily to his right and left before grabbing the door handle and quietly stepping out into the night. Now this was much more interesting than a dumb magazine. She rushed to catch the door before it closed and rushed outside.

     Shannon felt the cold wind on her face and turned down her temperature receptors instinctively. She’d been following Raymond for a couple blocks, hiding in the shadows every time he would turn around; it had to be at least 2am by now. Where could he possibly be going?

     Shannon huffed, maybe a bit too loudly, and Raymond stopped and turned around yet again and Shannon was forced to dive behind a trash can. She waited for the sound of his footsteps so she could stand back up, but it never came. Instead, she heard him greet someone. Her brow furrowed in confusion—who the heck could he be meeting? As far as she knew, he didn’t—

     “Hey, babe,” said a familiar voice she couldn’t quite identify. Shannon’s jaw dropped as she scrambled to see the stranger he was talking to now. She could barely see them from there, but she didn’t dare go any closer. Their outlines were barely visible in the dark; she could make out certain features, but none of them were defining. The stranger grabbed Raymond’s hand, and she saw him lead him further down the street, their voices floating down back to her, talking about nothing in particular. They stepped into a streetlight, and Shannon finally got a good look at—Rad?

     Was he serious? No wonder he had been so cautious; Dad would lose it if he knew Raymond had been sneaking out to hang out with any one of the “Lakewood Losers”, let alone sneaking out to go on a date with one of them. Shannon waited until they turned the corner, then stood up and walked back to Boxmore, still not sure what she should do, or if she should do anything at all.  
—————

     His feet stopped cold in his tracks. “What are you talking about?” Raymond tried to keep his voice neutral, but Shannon could hear it cracking and glitching regardless. It had been less than a day since she saw him sneaking out, there was no doubt in her mind he knew exactly what she was talking about.

     “Don’t make me spell it out for you. You aren’t that quiet sneaking out you know.” Shannon leaned against the doorway, looking more bored than anything else, as if she didn’t have the power to ruin his life right then and there. Raymond turned to fully face his sister, attempting a look of intimidation which came through instead looking a lot like fear. He stood perfectly still, not daring to move.

     Shannon raised an eyebrow at Raymond’s stunned silence. Sheesh, she knew it might have surprised him a bit, but she didn’t expect him to go into shock. Just as she had opened her mouth to calm him, he fell to his knees.

     “Shannon, I am begging you, PLEASE don’t tell anyone about this!” Her face morphed into a look of concern as he continued to plead. “I’ll clean your room for a month—for a year! I’ll let you practice your makeup on me whenever you want, just please don’t tell!” His voice was glitching full on now, and though he had his eyes shut tight Shannon saw a tear force its way out.

     “Dude. Chill. I’m not going to spill your secret, drama queen,” Shannon assured, and Raymond looked up at her, confused. “Just thought I’d let you know, you’re not being totally secretive, and I might not be there to cover your tracks one day.

     “You…” Raymond trailed off, staring quizzically at the floor as he rose off his knees and dusted them off. “But, why?”

     “Maybe you haven’t noticed yet, you’re still pretty young, but none of us follow all the rules.” She paused for a moment before smiling and adding, “Even Darrell makes ‘friends’ with all the animals at the park. No one's gonna turn ya in.” Raymond only stood in front of her, not saying a word. Probably because he just saw his life flash before his eyes, she thought.

     “You just better not let Dad catch you,” she continued. “He’s the one to worry about. Maybe he’d let you off with a warning though—you’re the youngest. Or maybe he wouldn’t.” She caught Raymond’s eye and the fear in his face was enough to tell her she should stop thinking out loud.

     “Oh well, I better go to my room. Wouldn’t want to miss ‘curfew’,” she put air quotations around the last word, and the joke earned a tiny smile from Raymond, who seemed to be recovering from his mild heart attack. “By the way, always use the back loading entrance, the camera over there hasn’t worked for years.” She gave a small smirk and turned to walk back to her room.

     “Shannon?” Raymond’s voice sounded much smaller than his usual obnoxiously loud one. Shannon turned back to face him.

     “Yeah?”

     “Thanks,” Raymond pulled her into a hug, and Shannon tensed.

     Normally, she would have pushed him away; she wasn’t much of a hugger. Instead, she said, “No problem, little bro,” and with that, turned to walk back to her room again, praying Raymond would take her advice.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading y’all! This is gonna be a little series of scenes that i didn’t really want to connect, and I have about seven (?) more planned but we’ll see what happens with that lol, and they may or may not create a bigger plot. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (also, I have no idea how series work on here so they might be out of order? w/e)


End file.
